


A True Delicacy

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Rape, Slime, Strawberry Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Nightmare has found something very interesting. Unfortunately, his biggest annoyance has found him. Maybe there's some common ground, though...
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A True Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/gifts).



> A little birthday drabble for the ever wonderfully horrible Leech! 
> 
> I thought it might be fun to throw my take on Nightmare and Strawberry Nightmare at Leech's Underfell Sans from his [Red City series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/460441). We just love watching him suffer. >_> I hope you enjoy, Leech!

Nightmare had visited the world before. It was a cruel place, where monsters didn’t hesitate to use each other for gain or glory. He had enjoyed sipping on it, but last time he was there it had the sense that it needed to ripen. Technically, that was another world, but this was one of its branches, and the fruit it bore smelled sweet. His stomach, had he had one, would have rumbled.

Not unusually, it was the Sans of this world that called to him the strongest. He often wondered if they were parts of him, droplets that rained into unsuspecting worlds to cement the meaning of despair. Or maybe he was of them, a black hole born of sorrow that craved only more of the same.

It was hard to find anything but vague physical commonality between himself and the pathetic creature he found in this world, however. Red eyelights stared at him with abject terror even as a heated glow appeared at the Sans’s crotch.

“P—please,” he stuttered fearfully, hunching down to cower in front of Nightmare. Even like that, he kept his sockets on the waving tentacles. At least this one had some sense of self preservation. Nightmare appreciated when they feared for their lives.

“Yummy little treat you have there.”

Nightmare snapped out a tentacle, going for the pink being’s neck. He succeeded, but only because the being didn’t bother to try and stop him.

“Well now, that’s not nice. I’ve never destroyed _your_ corporeal form.”

“So?” Nightmare wasn’t interested in playing nice with this thing.

“So, I’m here to try it your way. A little truce, if you’ll let me go.”

“I’d rather not.”

The pink being shrugged. It’s face stretched upwards, distorting its features into long, gagged slits, and slipped out from Nightmare’s grasp. Nightmare tensed, but rather than attacking him, it flowed over to behind the Sans. The monster was covering his face, a quiet mantra of broken begging coming from between his fingers.

“Ah!” The Sans cried out as writhing shapes appeared under his clothing, a suit and button down shirt, nicer than most of his variety wore. His fear had already been heady, now it was almost painfully rich. Nightmare felt himself drooping into a kind of stupor as it washed over him. The pink being stepped close to the Sans, its tentacles pulling the smaller form against its body and dragging his arms away from his face. Tears coated it. Even so, the Sans showed the distinct glow of arousal between his legs. 

Nightmare waited, watching with that strange sense of calm as the pink being bound and stroked the Sans under his clothing. The movement reached the Sans's crotch, dampening the glow, as a tentacle began to tease whatever magic was formed there. The Sans moaned, his breath hitching slightly. Shame, always a good one. The pink being chuckled and another tentacle joined the first. Nightmare could only tell because of the added mass in that area. There was clearly something else going on, because the Sans's stark terror suddenly hit him like a punch to the gut. 

"N...no, please," he pleaded, his sockets staring straight ahead at Nightmare, but now without their eyelights. "A--anything but that. Fuck m--me, please. Just not... not... please..."

Nightmare was getting awfully frustrated with his lack of view. 

With barely a thought, his tentacles surged forth, grabbing every edge of clothing they could find and pulling. The seams gave immediately, the Sans's clothing falling around him in tatters. The pink being had been more thorough than Nightmare had thought, and just as devious as he should have expected. While he appreciated the sight of the three tentacles stretching open the Sans's pussy, he did not like how other pink tendrils were jammed into the Sans's rib cage, the monster's soul entangled with them. 

"Get out of there," Nightmare hissed. He wasn't about to let the pink being steal his prey yet again. Prey that carried such deep, dark scars didn't come around often. With a snarl of frustration, Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around the pink being's limbs, the ones occupied with the soul, and pulled on them. They put up a good deal more resistance than the Sans's suit, but they gave eventually. With a piercing cry, the pink being jerked backwards. The Sans wailed, pulled with him by the remaining tentacles. 

"You're no fun," the pink being screeched, glaring at Nightmare with a deep red eyelight from the one eye not covered in its pink slime. Had that always been there? The severed limbs splashed to the ground, giving up their shape the moment they were disconnected from the rest of the abomination. Nightmare kept his gaze on the being's face. Out of the corner of his vision he registered the Sans's soul fading away. 

"Shut up. How do you have fun with a dead monster?" 

"I c--can show you lots of ways," the pink being giggled, its voice lowering as it spoke until it was at its normal pitch. 

"Oh god, please just fuck me. Please don't kill me!" The Sans cried out suddenly, then began to sob loudly. 

Nightmare wrapped a tentacle around his waist, pulling him away from the pink being slightly. Stubbornly, the pastel tentacles held onto the Sans's wrists and ankles. Nightmare pulled more sharply, and the Sans's blubbering increased in volume. One more time, he pulled, and this time the being let go of the Sans's legs. Nightmare almost pulled the Sans in half, he was so startled by the move. 

"Fine, be that way," the pink being sighed. Its tentacles withdrew from the Sans's pelvis, leaving wide smears of its slime. They went for the Sans's skull, instead, wiping at the tears and feeling at his mouth. Nightmare did a quick count. That was all of them, so.... He glanced down for a split second. The floor was free of the mess the tentacles had made. He didn't like that he hadn't even noticed. 

"Guhh!" The Sans spasmed in Nightmare's hold as the pink being shoved a tentacle right into his mouth. The slime built up along the Sans's teeth and began to drip down his face. Fear. Pain. Anticipation. Dread. He sighed and sank back into his meal. His own tentacles began their work, taking over where the pink being left off by teasing the Sans's pussy with gentle strokes. The pussy was still wet, despite the Sans's terror, and its juices mixed with Nightmare's ooze and the pink slime something the color of dried blood. Well, if there was nothing stopping him... 

He wrapped the tentacles around the Sans's legs, nearing completely encasing them. There was a muffled whine and a burst of fear that could have been because of any number of things, but Nightmare decided to take credit for it. He drove one of his tentacles into the Sans's pussy. There was a jerk of surprise and muffled cries from where the pink being was still exploring the Sans's skull. It had a tentacle in each eye socket, now, as well. His skull had to be packed full of the writhing limbs. 

Nightmare began to fuck the Sans with his tentacle. As expected, the act kept the Sans good and miserable. Nightmare licked his teeth as pain, fear, despair and... resignation flowed from the Sans. How interesting, that he was so so abused by his world that he just accepted what was happening, even as he suffered. Well that surely meant they--he would need to do better. 

The Sans startled him by coming around his tentacles, magic squeezing it as liquid dripped more readily from where he was penetrating the Sans. Was that... pleasure? Nightmare's stomach turned. 

"What's wrong with this one?" the pink being asked, it withdrew its tentacles from the Sans's face and let go of his torso. He fell partway to the floor, crying out, and hung upside down.

"No, no, p--p--I'll be... I'll..." his words were lost to broken, heaving sobs. Nightmare was struck by terror so deep that it overwhelmed his senses. Gasping, he withdrew, as well, dropping the Sans the rest of the way to the floor. 

"He's... broken..." Nightmare replied, ignoring the way his chest heaved. He had never tasted anything like that before. 

"So we may as well," the pink being sang, two of its tentacles diving for the Sans's rib cage. Nighmare snarled and bat them aside. 

"No!" 

The pink being held completely still, aside from slowly turning its head sideways. He started at Nightmare, his gaze piercing. Nightmare stared back, daring it. He wouldn't tell it what he had found. The idea that they could share was a joke. He was keeping this treat all to himself. 

"Well then." The pink being lost color, blending more and more with the shadows as Nightmare watched, until it was gone. He was left alone with the Sans, who was laying just as he fell, sobbing and begging unintelligibly. 

"I'll be back for you later," he told the Sans before vanishing as well. 


End file.
